


На милость победителей

by Visenna, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony & Tasha are twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Их безумному союзу не давали ни единого шанса на существование, и прежде всего сам Стив.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Тони и Таша Старк - близнецы.

Было жарко. Пот катился градом, простыня под Стивом промокла, кажется, насквозь. Глаза щипало даже под повязкой, руки, пристегнутые над головой, слегка затекли, а главное — отказало чувство времени. Он понятия не имел, как долго пролежал в таком состоянии и сколько ему еще осталось. В паху горело и дергало, член стоял торчком, яйца ныли, а задница… про задницу лучше было вообще не вспоминать. В ней дрожало и вибрировало некое эксклюзивное изделие «Старк Индастриз», то выпуская пупырышки, то меняя температуру, не позволяя привыкнуть, приспособиться к изматывающей пытке. Ноги, задранные на фиксаторы, ситуацию ничуть не облегчали. Стив был весь напоказ, раскрыт, выставлен — бери да пользуйся. Стыд и смущение кончились давным-давно, остался лишь острый неутолимый голод. 

Упоительно прохладная ладонь скользнула по груди вверх, погладила по щеке и исчезла. Стив разочарованно застонал и потянулся следом за ней. Ладонь вернулась, накрыла губы, два пальца надавили на нижнюю, требуя впустить, и Стив с готовностью открыл рот. Чуть помедлив, пальцы двинулись вглубь, доставая почти до горла, и Стив, не удержавшись, лизнул нежную кожу между ними.

— Не терпится? — низкий с хрипотцой голос прозвучал у самого уха, и тут же край ушной раковины обожгло горячим и влажным. — Придется еще подождать. Мы же не хотим, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро, правда?

Стив застонал снова. Сейчас он согласился бы практически на что угодно, лишь бы чувствовать прикосновения к пылающей коже, лишь бы ему наконец позволили… позволили… Холодная металлическая змейка скользнула под мошонкой, кольцом обвила напряженный ствол — Стив, хоть и был лишен зрения, мог бы поклясться, что она ало-золотая, — заперев кипящую лаву желания внутри.

— Пожалуйста!.. — этот сдавленный срывающийся голос никак не мог принадлежать ему. Вечный самоконтроль наконец-то разлетелся на куски, и тело готово было скулить, умолять, упрашивать, лишь бы получить желаемое. Необходимое. Нужное сильнее, чем вода умирающему от жажды. — Пожалуйста!

— Чего ты хочешь? — шепот пролился прямо на пересохшие губы, так мучительно близко, но недостаточно, все еще недостаточно.

Стив выгнулся, захрипел и захныкал разом, и, кажется, над ним сжалились. Поцелуй опалил рот, как перец чили, бородка оцарапала вспотевшую кожу над кадыком — и тут же ладони жестко и уверенно прошлись по внутренней стороне бедер, пальцы огладили мошонку, скользнули ниже и медленно обвели по кругу саднящее отверстие с торчащим из него дилдо, а потом ухватили за основание и резко дернули наружу. В глотке вскипел вопль, но в этот момент кусачая боль впилась в соски — их выкрутили сильно, не жалея, — и Стив захлебнулся собственным криком. Растянутая и наверняка покрасневшая дырка ощутимо пульсировала, пустота внутри вынуждала ерзать и сжиматься, он будто весь целиком превратился в жадную дыру, требовавшую немедленного наполнения. Почти сразу ему на грудь опустилась раскаленная тяжесть. Сильные колени сжали бока, руки заставили чуть приподнять голову, и в губы уперлась головка чужого члена. Стив благодарно застонал и с готовностью открыл рот, чтобы облизать, втянуть в себя роскошный подарок, почувствовать горько-соленую тяжесть на языке, в глотке. В тот же момент на его задницу легли ладони, раздвигая половинки, разводя в стороны, будто он и так не был вывернут почти наизнанку — и в анус начало протискиваться что-то огромное, безжалостное. Его вскрывали с двух сторон, и тело сходило с ума от счастья, пытаясь приспособиться к вторжению.

— Ну, давай, Стив, детка, возьми целиком, ты же хочешь, поработай ротиком, прими поглубже, — забормотала горячечная тьма на два голоса.

Он хотел, да, господи, он хотел нестерпимо, из крепко зажмуренных глаз катились слезы, когда он как можно шире раскрывал рот, позволяя трахать себя в горло. Угол был неудобный, но Стив старался как мог, вытягивал язык и безотчетно дергал и дергал связанными руками — отчаянно хотелось обнять, притиснуть ближе. Одновременно он чувствовал тугое, тяжелое скольжение в заднице, нутро, хоть и раздразненное, растраханное, поддавалось с трудом. Стив пытался двигаться навстречу, но не мог толком шевельнуться. Оставалось покорно принимать в обе дырки, как будто он — секс-игрушка, кукла, которой попользуются да так и бросят сходить с ума от неудовлетворенного желания. Он бы выл в голос, если бы мог. Дилдо и член выскальзывали из него одновременно и так же синхронно вламывались обратно. Жгуче, больно, нестерпимо хорошо. А голоса продолжали шептать, какой он ненасытный, горячий, доступный, как приятно его драть, не сдерживаясь, не осторожничая, потому что он способен вынести намного больше и обязательно сам попросит, будет умолять, когда его ротик перестанут использовать по прямому назначению.

Движения дилдо стали лихорадочными, рваными, пальцы на его бедрах сжались клещами — и вдруг исчезли, и член выскользнул из губ. Распаленное тело требовало своего, немедленно, и Стив, не соображая, потянул кандалы вниз. Раздались скрип и скрежет металла, но жаркая тяжесть вернулась, прижалась, спустившись ниже, и его собственный ствол обволокло горячим, упоительным, влажным. Задница тоже недолго оставалась брошенной — на этот раз дырка раскрылась легко, кольцо мышц слегка саднило, но слабая боль была даже приятной. А потом Стиву засадили так, что его выгнуло дугой и он по инерции невольно толкнулся глубже в податливый жар. И еще раз. И еще. Когда и как с него сняли кольцо, Стив не понял, но кипящая лава, наконец, накрыла с головой, он заорал и взорвался к чертовой матери, разлетаясь тысячей осколков.

В себя он пришел довольно быстро, но кандалы уже были расстегнуты и фиксаторы для ног убраны. Таша лениво покусывала его левый сосок, намекая, что они еще не закончили, а Тони, устроившись головой на его бедре, крутил в руках цепочку анальных шариков — разумеется, алых с золотом.

— Кэп, как думаешь, — протянула Таша низко и хрипло — Тони называл этот ее голос постельным, и у Стива сразу вставало, едва он слышал вибрирующие нотки, — когда мы запихнем в тебя вот эти штучки, поместится ли там еще и Тони, м-м-м? Спорим, что да? Спорим, ты будешь скулить как сучка? Поставим тебя на четвереньки, сменим, так сказать, положение тел в пространстве…

— Может, проверим? — отозвался Тони лениво. — Потренируемся? Ему ведь придется отлизывать тебе в процессе, нехорошо, если он не сумеет сосредоточиться.

Стив застонал, чувствуя, как наливается кровью только что опавший член. Разошедшаяся парочка обещала сегодня затрахать его до беспамятства, и, кажется, им это удастся скорее, чем Стив предполагал. Не то чтобы он жаловался — вовсе нет. Иногда он себе сочувствовал, когда Тони и Таша выступали против него единым упрямым и гениальным фронтом, а иногда — вот как сейчас — сам себе завидовал. Их безумному тройственному союзу не давали ни единого шанса на существование, и прежде всего сам Стив. Когда он понял, что влюбился не в язвительную, порывистую, яркую Ташу, не в харизматичного, скрытного, уязвимого Тони, а в обоих близнецов разом, ему захотелось пойти и добровольно сдаться на съедение ГИДРЕ. Когда они зажали его в углу — точнее, зажала Таша, а Тони рядом бледнел и закусывал губу — и потребовали недвусмысленной и честной декларации о намерениях, Стив ужасно пожалел, что после сыворотки не способен грохнуться в обморок. Или хотя бы симулировать обморок. Потом Таша обнимала Стива, а Стив крепко держал за руку Тони, чтобы тот не сбежал, а потом…

Таша усмехнулась и прервала сеанс воспоминаний, потянувшись за поцелуем, а Тони последовал ее примеру, только целовал несколько ниже, где все налилось, покраснело, припухло и …ах! — требовало еще и еще.

— С днем рождения! — Стив не разобрал, кто именно это сказал, он просто сдался на милость победителей, готовый провести в этом плену весь остаток отпущенной ночи. А если уж совсем честно — то и жизни.


End file.
